1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, the present invention relates to, for example, a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, particularly to a semiconductor device using an oxide semiconductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Much attention has been focused on a semiconductor device that retains data by using a combination of a transistor in which silicon (Si) is used for a semiconductor layer including a channel formation region (Si transistor) and a transistor in which an oxide semiconductor (OS) is used for a semiconductor layer including a channel formation region (OS transistor) (see Patent Document 1).